1. Field
Embodiments may generally relate to methods and systems for managing instant messaging. More particularly, some embodiments are concerned with providing a consultation instant message (IM) session in association with a callable workgroup.
2. Description
Telecommunication systems may allow for the grouping of multiple users into a “workgroup”. A workgroup may refer to a group of people working together to achieve common business objectives. Workgroups may be formed along organizational divisions and subdivisions within an enterprise.
Conventional IM systems and methods allow a user to participate in an IM session with one or more participants and separately participate with other users in another separate IM session. In order to consult or avail themselves of the input from other users, an IM participant conventionally actively engages in an IM session with all of the participants they seek input from. For example, an IM participant may engage in an IM session with three other users to gather input from the three other users.
As such, there exists a need for a system, method, and computer executable program for managing callable workgroup instant messages, including a consultation IM session.